for eternity
by januarylightsphere
Summary: (Fritz/Nyo Prussia): She is kingmaker, kingdom creator, and she knows he's born to do great things. He knows he's born to fight for her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Nyo Prussia belongs to Himaruya sensei and Fritz belongs to history. MY STORY DEFIES CANON AND HISTORY IN BILLION WAYS.**

**Warnings: As I told you, it defied canon. Beside, there are grammar mistakes that I don't really know how to fix. I just have a thing for Nyo Prussia and I don't even know why.**

**At first, it was just a drabble, I swear. But I'm listening to White Beast and I lose control. (Besides I have many drabbles for Nyo Prussia/Fritz in my computer now) I'm writing it at 2-or-something-in-the-morning so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

**Wish you all Merry Christmas!**

**Yay! **

* * *

><p><em>\I was keeping a secret. I hate being hurt.<em>

_The castle which I finally built just for me was filled with too much emptiness._

_(You) had shown up one day had everything I hoped._

_You easily jumped over the brisks I had piled up, touched and noticed me. _

_"__So cold, it's sad, you've been alone all this time, haven't you?"/_

_- White Beast -_

* * *

><p>She paints the world with her sword, all white and red and purple, she walks on skeletons and scatters bones on the ground. She waits and gives and takes. She's the Teutonic knight, she owns her sword. She is broken. There are ghosts in her dual color eyes.<p>

xxx

She grows up lonely, she grows up fighting. They call her boy and give her sword and she's forced to grow up, far too old for her time. In a time than spins and that explodes, she's the hope, the brightest star of them all. Childhood is training and blood and waiting and never-looking-back. She breathes and smiles and fight and lives. She is the strongest. She is lonely. There are lights that never reaches her eyes.

xxx

Beauty is out of reach, and truths aren't beauty. She is Prussia, she isn't pretty. She is glitz and stone and hard. Silver around her hips and blood on her lips, she is the hope for a country, she is the knight of a new palace, a creator that soon to be forgotten, a leader that is ripped off her power. She spins and dances in battle fields and life is full of red. She turns herself from a knight into a country. There are demons tangled in her body and they call her 'White Beast'.

xxx

There are the living and the dead, men and women, there are blood on the ground. She is laughing, she feels free, she is heavy on in the night. She wants the skies beyond his touch, the lands beyond his reaches, she craves for eternity. She has a strong troops and undying body. Dances and fights, the end of an age, the beginning of a new times, and still nothing compares to the light in her eyes. She is the blinding light with white and silver, she is the fire that burns, too hot to touch. She has everything, she has nothing. There are scars on her face, scars on her heart.

xxx

The broken and dead lie under her feet. The abandoned weapons gather around her. The fear isn't easily forgotten, she is Prussia, she brings war and death, she is Prussia, and she is shining in blood. She stands, forever remembered, in white, in silver, in black, and in red, the most glorious of them all. The ground shakes, the blood splatters, the thunder flashes and the storm strikes. But it's her that remains, untouchable, unbeatable, and blazing. Her breaths taste like blood and earth. She picks up her sword and vows to the skies. Ghost and demons and scars all together.

xxx

She used to love one person and he didn't love her. He left and she didn't look after his back because 'they're the same and they have their country to fight for' and love was scattered in the sea. Life was fighting, she got battles to fight, and her people needed her. There's no need for a crown when she is the kingdom itself. Victory comes to the worthy, and she's worth it. She has heaven in her eyes and demons in her body. There are loneliness locked inside her.

xxx

Green invades her life and golden fills her mind. Breath easy, she is Prussia. There is no time to pause, no moment for uncertainty. An empire built on dead and wars and falling stars is going to rise stronger than ever. She is kingmaker, kingdom creator, and she knows he's born to do great things. She knows he will make her wishes come true. After being hope, she gains her own. All around her lie the kingdom and forests, so green and golden. She's breathing air that doesn't have blood, she is happy. The ghost of old time fades.

xxx

There is no happily-ever-after, just happy. Happy is when she sits at a table in the palaces, listens to the prince reading and playing flute, drinks tea after a tired training. Happy is when she's standing in the battlefield, prepares a better future for him. Blood isn't as bad as before. The demon comes back and she doesn't really care. Once seeing green and golden and she feels like human again.

xxx

She waits and she waits and blood becomes visible again. Sunsets bloom in red, in golds, and she's forced to close her eyes for a moment, and still he screams at her. She walks away from the bloody sight she causes behind. She is a tragedy in the making, history unfolding, an empire is forced to remain. She is never lucky. She swears on her sword to protect her people. She never uses that sword again. Scars is aching again, but – take a breath – she is Prussia.

xxx

Follow the trail of white and silver and red, and find her, almost invisible in the castle. She's breathing, existing, she is beautiful. Standing in the empty corridor, prettier than a portrait, she is Prussia, she is Julchen Beilschmidt, and he misses her. She stands with her new swords and she looks at him and smiles. Breathe slowly, breathe gently. Just breathe.

(Green and golden invades her world again.)

xxx

Her eyes are bluer than the skies and pinker than happiness, she's got lights in her hair and silver in her skin. She is the kingdom, the strength, she is beautiful and loving, she is all reason for staying. Every shade of diamonds in her hair is tangled in his hands. (Every shade of gold in his hair is soft beneath her hands). There is nothing more to say, that is it, as he starts the new era. The kingdom grows, the nation brightens, the crowns is place on his head, no more waiting. He is going to lead her to the greatest, and she knows it.

xxx

Countdown to the end of the world. You're king and she's what you fight for.

* * *

><p><em>\I was keeping a secret, I longed for deathless love<em>

_What I got was eternity only _

_For the first time I cried out for another person._

_I opened the door._

_Clinging, holding, laughing, spinning_

_Love./_

_-White Beast-_

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess who said no when NyoPrussia said she loved him? <strong>

**A/n: Okay... ****if you've read this far, please drop me a review to tell me what you thought! i really appreciate it!**

**Please understand my 2-am-writing-mood.**

**please DON'T favorite without reviewing, thank you.**


End file.
